The Ghost in the House
by 7greenevilpuppies
Summary: Ino's family had just moved to Suna town. She hates this desision. Then she gets no sleep with all the noises that go bump in the night! Who is this strange girl she sees in the TV?this is my first story ok. read review.


This is a one shot. No romance it's just a little creepy. i don't own naruto, SORRY.

The Ghost in the House

Poor Ino had to move to a new town for her junior year in high school away from all of her friends. She now officially could not stand her parents any more. It wasn't fair at all. The town was small, and so hot. It name is Suna. Right now, they were driving past the high school, Suna High. The brick building looked small, but she knew that it was bigger than it looks. "Look, Ino dear, there's your new school!" her mother squealed. Ino just rolled her blue eyes. "Dad, why did we move again?" she whined out. "My job demanded it, honey. Besides, isn't this an adventure to you?" Ino's mouth dropped to the ground before whining "NO!" Ino couldn't believe he just said that. I mean hasn't he seen all those movies where the parents say that and the kid doesn't think it is. Well she wasn't any different.

They drove on more before Inoichi parked in some foreign driveway. "We're here." the father unit announced. Her giddy parents hopped out of the car like two kangaroos while Ino practically had to drag herself out of the car. What she wanted to do was hop like a kangaroo into the driving seat and speed off back to Konoha town, but that stupid thing called a conscience said NO!

The house looked nice though. It was just a three bedroom house that looked perfectly normal. The white patio was nice and big and had two windows on either side of the front door and had a bench swing. The house was blue with white shudders. Well it didn't matter how nice it was, Ino would refuse to like it. "Isn't the house wonderful, sweetie pie?" Inoichi asked his daughter, and her response was a big fat "Nope."

Ino was sweating profusely now. Her parents had walked into the house already. The girl looked up to the house again. She saw someone in the window, someone white and cloudy. Then right when she blinked it was gone. Ino stared at the window for a minute. She just left the explanation up to the heat getting to her and walked inside.

Ino had unpacked her room. The family already had dinner and her parents were getting ready to retire to their new bedroom. They were tired from all of the unpacking and bid their daughter a goodnight sleep. Ino decided she was just going to stay up and read a magazine. She liked her new room as much as she hated to admit it. The walls were a light purple, it was the second biggest room aside from the master bedroom, and it had a walk in closet. Ino couldn't wait to get the new telephone number so she could call her friends in Konoha and tell them.

The girl was brushing her long blonde hair when she heard a knocking on the front door. She stepped into the hallway and could hear her parents snoring away in their room. Scared, Ino grabbed her softball bat from her closet and made her way to the door. She finally made it to the front door. Ino couldn't see through the windows due to the new non see through curtains her mother put up. After counting to tree with the ominous knocking on the door ever present, she yanked it open. No one was revealed in the doorway, therefore she looked like an idiot with a bat raised above her head. "I could've sworn that someone was there."

Giving the thought up, she turned around. "Agh!" Ino screamed as she ran into her father. "Yikes, Ino, what are you doing, sugar pie?" Inoichi asked. "I thought I heard knocking at the door, I swear it, Daddy." He just smiled and said "It's all in your head, sweetie. Now go to bed." Inoichi led Ino to her room. Now she was in bed, but she was terrified.

A week passed by and they were all settled in their new home. Nothing strange, except the weird knocking on walls and doors Ino hears every night, has happened. Ino was still terrified every time night rolled around. It was just her and her mother in the house. Ino decided to take a shower.

Letting the cold water run down her sides (after all it's so hot) Ino felt new. It was stressful to not get a good night's sleep. It was about five minutes into the shower that she finally opened her eyes. The sight Ino saw she would never forget. There was blood everywhere; on the shower walls, the shower curtain, and it was coming from the shower head and gathering itself into the tub drain. There was blood all over her as well. Ino let out an ear splitting scream and flew out of the shower. Then she slipped and fell on the bathroom floor. Blinking, she looked up to see a pair of gray feet. Her eyes traveled up her legs and onto her face. It was pale and dead looking with the skin rotting off the bones. Something smelled burnt. She screamed again and hopped off the ground and grabbed a towel. Ino's mom came running in to see what was wrong. Ino ran into her mother's arms.

"It was so horrible!" the poor girl exclaimed. She couldn't say anymore because her voice was choked back in sobs. Ino's mother put her in bed and cleaned the bathroom for her.

Ino couldn't exactly fall asleep. She was glad that her bedroom window was open and letting the noon sunlight in. If she fell asleep she would have a very unwelcome nightmare. So instead she lay awake in her bed until nightfall.

When her parents went to sleep, Ino slipped into the kitchen. In the kitchen, she opened the cabinet that had some sleeping pills in them. Ino was going into the living room where a glass of water was waiting for her. Before she could take a pill, the TV had turned on by itself. It showed one channel and then started flipping through them. The flipping stopped when it landed on a channel that showed a burning house. Ino looked closer and noticed it was her new house. Then like a scene changing, it went inside to a room, her own room. Inside the room showed a girl burning to death. The freaky thing was that she looked exactly like Ino only with shoulder length black hair.

Ino turned off the TV and choked down the pills, forgetting the water. Luckily she had no dreams that night. Thankfully nothing happened for the next year. Ino forgot about everything as time went on, until it happened.

The house had caught fire. The parents made it out safely, but were screaming for Ino. The girl was trapped in her room. Smoke and fire was everywhere. Ino passed out on the ground. "Wake up, please wake up!" someone was telling her. "I can't." Ino whispered to the voice. Then Ino was scooped up in someone's arms. She looked briefly to see who this strange girl was. To Ino's horror it was the girl from the scene she had long forgotten. "I tried to tell you." She scolded.

The ghost had carried her outside and to her parents. Neither Inoichi nor her mother noticed her when they saw Ino safe being out of the burning house. They smothered her with hugs and kisses. When they were done they looked up to thank her savior to find out she disappeared.

Ino and her family had moved back to Konoha town after the disaster. Ino was very well and happy to move back. Of coarse she wouldn't forget the strange girl with her face. She owed a lot to the ghost or whatever it was. That night when she was about to go to bed, she looked into the hallway through her open door. She saw the girl. The ghost smiled before disappearing forever. Ino got a chill up her spine, but despite the chill, she said "Thank you."

The end

I thought it was kind of cheesy but hey, whatever.


End file.
